Subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Web applications in a multi tenant environment can share a multitude of resources. This approach works really well most of the time when the aggregate workload is within the planned/expected capacity envelope. However, at times, it is possible that a given actor (e.g., organization, user, service, tenant) or user may perform unusual workload/spikes that can affect other users consuming the same shared resources.